


The hills

by Crytober



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, I might change the title if I come up something better, Isaac Lahey Leaves Beacon Hills, M/M, Maybe some humor, Mermaids & Sirens, Okay so maybe slow burn, Only Minor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, THIS FIC IS ON HIATUS, Who the fuck is slow burn, Will go back and edit mistakes later, angst & hurt/comfort, but hey!! Erica and Boyd tho!!, except Allison, i love Allison I do but she’s just dead in this one, no beta we die like men, probably will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: Out of everyone he thought he’d leave Beacon Hills with Scott or Lydia or his dad or Derek or hell even peter.It certainly hadn’t been Isaac





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was neat

Out of everyone he thought he’d leave Beacon Hills with Scott or Lydia or his dad or Derek or hell even _peter_.

It certainly hadn’t been Isaac

Him and everyone he was once close with relationship had become strained and suffocating

Beacon hills become suffocating

It was after the void and after, after _Allison_ that he realized that him and Scott would never be the same.

His dad couldn’t even look at him in the eye

So he waited until he was eighteen, waited and planned everything out making sure everything was set before he would leave.

On his eighteenth birthday no one gave him anything, not a smile, not a card. Nothing. And that, was what made him finally go for it.

He was packing up hurriedly. He had been so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed Isaac come in.

A soft spoken “stiles?” Is what snapped him out of his trance.

“What are you doing?” The boy asked. Looking at the packed suitcases. Eyes flickering from it to stiles every second.

Stiles can’t find it in him to snap at Issac, after the void, well. 

He had been kind 

“i’m... i’m Leaving” the words are softer to him then he would have been to anyone else, his blue eyes widen, before specks of good start to flicker.

“What? Why?”

Stiles slows his packing, setting on his bed he looks at Isaac. 

“This place just isn’t home, I need to get away.”

”forever?” The other boy asked

”maybe” he answered

“I don’t have to explain myself to you” stiles muttered when Isaac started trying to speak. Stiles stopped for a moment. Leaning on the bed slightly taking breaths, god he’s so weak he just stood and now he needs to set again.

“I just came here to wish you a happy birthday..”

Stiles stood straighter to look at the werewolf.

“You did?”

“Yes, and I’m coming with you.” Isaac stated, firmly.

“But, you need an alpha i’m not—“

“Scott, or Derek I know” he cut off the other boy. “But you have more alpha instincts than both combined my wolf always wanted to take orders from you but I would push it back to listen to Derek then Scott” He explained.

“Stiles” He said softly. “I’m coming with you.”

Stiles proceeded this. He thought about telling Isaac to fuck off and to not come after him but.

It didn’t sound all that bad.

“Fine”

Isaac beamed.

“Where are we going?”

Stiles grinned

“I heard Hawaii is nice.” Isaac grimaced. “We’re gonna be in a car for days.”

“You’re that one that wants to come!”

“Shut up”

Stiles could already feel weight be lifted off his chest.

 

 


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac make it to Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to thank xartixticx for the idea of this story! (Down below in the comments) personal shout out to you! My dude. The idea you gave me was really fucking cool.
> 
> But anyway. I’m adding elements from every suggestions I added down at the end of the notes in the first chapter. 
> 
> And I want to make it clear that I can’t promise I can keep a steady seclude Because I don’t have a lot of time but I will try so sorry in advance when I go weeks or months without updating but do rest assured that I will update. I know There’s stuff I’m forgetting to put in here but when I remember them I’ll put them in other chapters notes.

“You’re nervous”

Stiles went poker face

“Really?” Stiles asked, faux-cheerily. Clenching the arm of the seat. Isaac rolled his eyes at him.

“Geez Sorry, didn’t know you were so touchy.”

Stiles winced. “Sorry, it’s just I’ve never really been a fan of plans. When I’m on them i get… touchy I guess” the end was muttered lowly. But thanks to Isaac Werewolf hearing he heard it clearly.

“What made you decide Hawaii?” He asked. Hoping to ease stiles nerves. It seemed like it worked because they smell of anxiety was masked by fondness.

He can see it too. By the small smile that wrinkles his eyes but makes them Shine.

“My mom actually,” his voice is soft. “She always said she wanted to take me to Hawaii. Teach me how to swim with dolphins” he laughed at the memory of six year old him being Cradled by her looking up at her with bright wide eyes. As she tells him about the dolphins and the sand and everything about it.

“You miss her” Isaac said, nose wrinkling at the smell of heavy sadness.

Stiles nodded opting not to say anything.

No one says much for the rest of the flight.

* * *

 

“There should be a man waiting for us” Stiles said, watching for a person holding up a sign that says “ _STILES &ISAAC_”

“There?” Isaac pointed at a man in s full black suit that looked vaguely terrifying.

“Yup” Stiles nodded. Voice high pitched.

Isaac let’s out a low growl. “I don’t like him, something feels off”

“Welp. Let’s hope he doesn’t kill us”

Little do they know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have to figure out how to write action this chapter is a lil short I know but whatever


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John realizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanna say there will be alcoholism with John for a few chapters but not for long cause someone comes in and now kicks his ass into gear. And I just wanted to put that in here, it won’t be heavily mentioned and if I do make it heavily Mentioned i’ll Warn for each chapter just like I will for any other sensitive topic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

It took three days for John to realize Stiles was Gone.

Three. Fucking. Days.

It started with the house being quiet, nothing but the buzz from the fridge making the slightest noise. He had called out for stiles but got nothing in return. So he stalked up to his room and when he opened he was greeted by nothing.

The room was clean except for some minor dust that had gathered, the sheets were unused and unbothered, all pictures and posters were down. There was nothing but a little pink paper note on the the door from the inside.

_“I don’t expect you to find this soon, but I left, and I’m not coming back anytime soon. I don’t know if I even will but I do know that I had to get out of there, it was killing me. I’m eighteen therefore a legal adult so you can’t report me missing since you have this note. Eat healthy, drink water, ask Melissa out already. And don’t worry about me. I love you dad. Just had to leave.”_

But what breaks his heart the most is at the back in the middle in fancy writing is

“ _Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear stiles… Happy birthday to me…”_

John goes downstairs. Opens a bottle of whiskey that had been burrowed deep within the cabinet. And poked himself a cup and hates himself for drinking it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that! I’m not really new to writing but I haven’t been doing it for a while ether. So if anyone has any ideas or tips on whatever to help me improve me and this story drop em down below! I’m still finding my own style and stuff but in getting there. I hope you liked this chapter and kudos and comments mean the world to me.


	4. Gotta bobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is in a hut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a tiny roll

There’s a hand under his head pushing it upwards and there’s something at his lips and it’s pushing at them. And he pushes them shut and screws his eyes closed.

“Drink.” A voice hisses and stiles finally opens an eye, looking up he sees a middle aged woman who looks less than impressed.

“Drink” She Repeats And stiles shakes his head. Not trusting her. But then Isaac appears and he tells him it’s okay. And stiles cautiously takes the bowl and drinks it.

“Good boy” the woman praises, stiles almost coughs it out because whatever _that shit was_ it tastes awful, too bitter and the texture makes him gag but he can feel relief washing through him so he relaxes somewhat. Still not trusting this woman who he assumes is a witch of some sort.

Isaac helps him up and he hisses as he does so because apparently not all of the pain is gone and he looks down to find he’s shirtless and most of his skin is red and looks irritated with all the claw marks over it.

Stiles looks over at Isaac who still has a small smile plastered onto his face But there’s a look in his eyes that stiles can’t pinpoint but he has a feeling there’s something big that he’s hiding.

The woman turns back and goes Looking through small bottles, all clinking together as she mutters to herself before she goes “ _aha_!” And brings over a little oval box and opens it to reveal green oze.

Isaac let’s out a low growl when her hand starts coming in close with the large claw marks on his hip which he can’t feel anything most likely from the nasty drink.

She rolls her eyes at him, “it’s going to help heal him. If I wanted you dead I would have let the alpha kill you.”

”alpha…” stiles muttered, straining his mind to remember anything from before waking up here.

* * *

 

_The man in the car takes a back road, it’s long and wavy and stiles starts getting a bad feeling about this. Isaac is practically sitting on him lowly growling in his throat while glaring holes into the back of the guys head._

_And then they’re getting out of the car in a woodland area and stiles has no idea where they are but his instincts are telling him to run and Isaac is shifting and the guy takes off his glasses and there’s red eyes._

_And then stiles wakes up in a hut_

* * *

 

“Yes you were attacked by a alpha who thought you two may be a threat. He could sense your magic and could tell Isaac was a werewolf” the woman keeps applying the ointment to each wound going around him to each one. He hisses a little when she reaches the extra tender ones but makes no move to be more gentle at them.

“I don’t have Magic” Stiles says through gritted teeth and the woman scoffs. “Of course you do, it’s practically oozing out of you”

“What do you mean ‘ _oozing out of me_ ’ the most magic thing I’ve ever done is make Mountain ash” Stiles says, earning a quizzed look from her.

“Where are you from?” She asks

“Why would I tell you?”

“Because I asked.” She deadpans.

Stiles can’t help but smile, she reminds him of peter for some reason.

“I’m not going to hurt you my boy,” her voice drops to a softer tone. “If I wanted to you would already be.”

Stiles bites his lip and thinks about. But there is something about her that’s alluring and makes him want to trust her.

“I’m from beacon hills and my name is—“

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski But your friends call you stiles. Yes I know.” She cuts him off and stiles stares at her dumbfounded.

“How do you know my name?”

“You’re talking to the witch of Hawaii so yes I know your name. It’s also a magic thing of mine.” She explains.

“Witch of Hawaii?” Isaac pipes into their conversation for the first time, stiles jumped a little because he honestly forgot he was there.

“Hawaii doesn’t have alphas. It has witches and warlocks that Protect it.” She says, then eyes Isaac. “That is Until now.”

“What does that mean, why is she looking at you like that?” He narrows his eyes at Isaac. Who scratches the inape of his neck and mumbles something under his breath.

“What? I don’t speak mumble Isaac I speak nerd fast” Stiles yells.

“Your friend here killed the alpha that was going to kill you. Resulting in him being an alpha.” She says examining him.

“What?!” Stiles Voice raises above it’s normal pitch. “How are we can going to stay here now?! She just said Hawaii doesn’t have alpha’s and-“

“Doesn’t mean we couldn’t use one” The witch says, cutting him off once again.

“What?” Both Isaac and him say in union, the woman smirks at them momentarily as if she found it amusing but goes back to being stoic.

“Hawaii is Protected by witches and warlocks as I already said. And most alphas that’s stroll through here and usually on vacation with their pack or bad or just passing through but you two don’t seem bad. And you” She points at stiles. “Are interesting.”

“How is that?” Stiles can’t help but ask. He has always been called “ _weird_ ” and “ _annoying_ ” So interesting is new.

She smiles at him. “You’re not in tune with your magic that is for sure. But I can tell it’s powerful and my magic feels drawn to it. I want to train you. Help you learn from it, use it. Magic is a beautiful thing and a great gift.” She says, the smile is wiped off her face and her eyes turn dark.

“But it’s also incredibly dangerous, it’s a Weapon just as much as it is a treasure. People will seek it out to steal it for their own. And since you’re clearly not one with yours it will be easy to do so and it will attract dangerous beings. So instead of throwing you out, I’ll help you.” She said. And stiles feels understanding and he can’t help but feel drawn to her too. But, is he sure he can trust her.

“Can I trust you? And can you help Isaac?” He asked. Face going serious and going into business.

She nods. Her eyes turning from stormy to calm ocean blue.

“Of course it’s part of the deal, that is if we have one” She cocks an eyebrow at them.

Stiles and Isaac share a look after a moment both nod at each other. Knowing they need the help. Stiles out stretches his hand and so does Isaac.

“I guess we should start off with my name then.” She smiles.

“I’m Diana.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i’m So excited for Diana!! I already know (Well I know to an extent) what I’m going to do with her. And her story and I’m just really excited to get into that.
> 
> Sorry to those who wanted human alpha stiles :( but I guess you can’t please everyone. 
> 
> And what kind of magic person do you want stiles to be? Like witch/warlock or mage or some kind of other magic person cause those are the only ones I know...
> 
> But yeah hope you liked the chapter and i’ll Update again next year!
> 
>  
> 
> See what I did there


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“So Diana can I ask you some stuff?” Stiles Asked Watching Diana pace around the room collecting more and more books, she glances back at him. “It’s only natural my dear” 

“Okay uh, how come Hawaii is Protected by witches and warlocks? I’ve never heard of a place who does that.” Stiles Asked.

“Hawaii isn’t just protected by magic folk. It’s Protected by mermaids and sirens as well, and more creatures that people don’t know about.” Diana says, slamming some books down in front of him. 

“What are these?” He flipped through the pages, “books” She answered simply.

“Yeah I know,” he rolled his eyes. “But what for?”

“To help you with controlling your magic. Think of it as pre-school books. This is all just the simple stuff most magic learners know by the time their five.” Stiles ignores that little Jab. “Once we figure out your element and how powerful you are and you get The basics down we can move onto bigger stuff.” Diana explains, watching stiles flip through the pages of each book.

“I’m not done asking questions”

“Never said you were, but in return I want to ask questions too.” Diana sits herself across from him. Stiles nods.

“You ask me one I ask you one, I’ll start. How come the rouge alpha didn’t attack me and Isaac right then and there. Why drive us out? Why hold up a sign with our names putting himself in the clear?” 

“He was probably bordering on rouge, there but just not there yet. My guess is that he wanted to kill Isaac where he could sense the potential alpha and take you as a beta to help ground him more.” Diana explained, “my turn now. Why did you run from beacon hills?”

Stiles grimaced, “I used to be apart of a pack of sorts. There was werewolves and a kanima and a banshee and a hunter and me, the Prized human” he gestures to himself.

“Diverse packs are usually a good thing”

“Not in this one, at least not for me.”

“I was… I was possessed by a dark kitsune, the nogitsune.” Diana makes a noise of surprise. “It, it killed one of my friends named Allison, she was the hunter in the pack. Also the alpha's mate, Scott who used to be my best friend. After they got it out of me everyone drifted off, like they didn’t want to be around me, like I was still  _ that thing _ ” he spits out.

Diana puts a Hand on his shoulder, a comforting of sorts. “And soon after I left. Even my own dad wouldn’t look at me…” stiles trails off.

“I think that’s enough questioning for the day.” She stands up and brushes herself off. 

“Get the books and your boyfriend and we can head to my home”

“This isn’t your home?” Stiles asked, Diana looks at him with a look.

“God no this isn’t my home! I come here for peace and quiet when I do spells. What century do you think I live in?” She asked watching stiles sputter.

After about a million apologies it kicks on what  _ other  _ thing she said.

“Isaac is  _ not  _ my boyfriend”

“That’s what  _ you  _ think my dear”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that. Hope that cleared up some stuff about Hawaii, I thought up the mermaid and siren thing last night when I couldn’t sleep because I watched insidious. 
> 
> I think I have my mind settled on what kind of element I’m giving stiles which will be two because why the fuck not?
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	6. Not a chapter

_No Longer Taking Suggestion_

while I do wholeheartedly appreciate them. I have my mind set on where I’m gonna take this. So like I said (for now) I’m not taking any suggestions.

although the new chapter will be up sometime next week or the week after that. <3 

Stay safe and ilu all 💖


	7. !IMPORTANT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys a note from ya NB boi!

As you can tell I’ve deleted the last two chapters, and here’s why: I’ve been stuck on what to do with this story for a hot minute so I’ve been putting out in my opinion, crap so I’m gonna put this fic on a small hiatus until further notice. As one person pointed out (shout out to you) I’m rushing this a bit and  _I don’t want to do that._

I want this to be a good fic instead of a rushed cramped one. So, I’m sorry to disappoint but i am putting it on hold. And let me make this clear 

_**I am not abandoning this fic.** _

****i can promise you that.

So until further notice this is a goodbye for this fic! I don’t know if it’ll be a long or short one, the latter probably but I can’t confirm it.

I love you all and I will come back to this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> So give me suggestions on how this story could go Bc right now all I have is
> 
> A) stiles learns to be a badass hunter and Isaac becomes an alpha and they become wildly known. Or stiles become a human alpha. And they drive around and hunt stuff whilst falling in ~love~
> 
> B) stiles becomes a badass mage/warlock and stiles and Isaac have to come back to beacon hills for whatever reason and it’s real angsty and Scott and Issac could have some tension cause they were kinda of an item 
> 
> C) they have a cute long road trip and heal a lot and maybe come settle down in beacon hills OR Hawaii 
> 
> Also I want stiles to be like real close to Peter so I’m gonna try and make that work


End file.
